The present invention relates to an improvement in a fin pad for a small marine craft or watercraft.
A conventional fin pad is shown in FIG. 8 of the accompanying drawings, wherein a fin 11 stands on each end (right end in FIG. 8) of a deck floor 10. The interior of fin 11 is filled with foam urethane 12 as buoyant material. Floor mat 13 and cushion material 14 are adhered to the surfaces of floor 10 and fin 11, respectively. The cushion 14 feels soft when touched by the rider's leg on the floor 10. Between the mat 13 and cushion 14 is formed a clearance C, where dust will collect unfavorably.
The assignee of this application has then developed a prior art fin pad as shown in FIG. 9. The pad includes back base material 15 covered by cushion material 17 adhered thereto, and is fixed to a fin 11 with tapping screws 16 and caps 18. The lower end of cushion 17 overlaps with the adjacent edge of a floor mat 13. When the rider steps on the edge of mat 13, however, it is compressed forming a clearance between it and the cushion 14, where dust will collect similarly.